


Your Date With Tom Hiddleston

by angelofsassguard



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsassguard/pseuds/angelofsassguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about you. You meeting Tom Hiddleston at a party, you sharing a glass of wine with him and you falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Date With Tom Hiddleston

You enter the room quietly, eyes searching for people you know. It was quite a turn out but just what you expected. "A little get-together" your best friend said, "but wear a nice dress," you scowled at her knowing that her insufferable habit of throwing "little get-togethers" always turn into wild parties, or, in this case  a grand formal celebration.

It was the anniversary of the establishment of your school, and every pupil that ever attended plodded out of their holes for this grand occasion. You take a deep breath and scan the room once more feeling a bit self-conscious and out of place when you spot your friends in a corner chatting wildly.

You carefully make your way through the crowd playing nervously with the layers on your dress [x](http://www.toppromdress.com/images/strapless-prom-dresses/red-and-black-a-line-strapless-bandage-short-mini-homecoming-dresses-with-beading-and-ruffles.jpg) and smiling politely at the people you recognise, when BAM you run face first into someone spilling their glass of wine all over them. He turns to look at you and you immediately recognise him as Tom Hiddleston. Tom apologises humbly and offers you a towel he picks up from a nearby tray. Only then you realise some wine spilled onto your dress and arms. You smile politely and take it wiping the wine from your hand then handing the towel back to him. 

  
"I'm really sorry about your shirt, I wasn't looking and I crashed- ughh- I really hope that doesn't stain, Oh my gosh, it does doesn't it, I'm such a klutz, I'm-,"  you ramble on nervously and the corner of his mouth quirks up rather fondly.

  
"It's ok, it happens." He says rather calmly, placing a hand on your shoulder and you feel your cheeks heat up. 

  
"I can get you another glass if you want," you still feel really bad for his spilled wine and shirt.

  
"Another glass will be fine," he chimes, " but only if you join me."

  
You'd tell him that you had to go tell your friends 'hi' for them to know that you're there but your mind has sent you on a guilt trip and you think you're starting to drown in his cheekbones. 

  
You both walk over to the wine counter and he pours you both a glass and smiles. You heartbeat falters then speeds up like an African drum and you think you might just pass out. You both start to walk and talk and soon you're sharing life stories. He is a very interesting man and his humour has won your heart over. You are both confronted by guests who starts badgering you with questions, Tom notices your discomfort and quickly leads you away from them, with a polite "Excuse us," and into a wide corridor decked with white and gold flowery walls and two crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. 

  
He turns to face you and bows gracefully and asks "May I have this dance?" A blush creeps onto your face and you curtsy and take his proffered hand. You dance and twirl to your delight, Tom being very light on his toes and an excellent dancer. At the end of it he crowds into your space still holding your hand and kisses you on the cheek. There and then your knees felt weak and you feel like you're standing on clouds.

  
Tom brushes his fingers against yours as he turns to go out on the balcony, you follow him. 

  
You stand next to each other in silence then he says to you, "I've never felt this way for someone." He brings both his hands to cup your face, staring intently into your eyes his thumb rubs smooth circles on your cheek. His hand soon moves down to your neck and his thumb circles your exposed throat, his hands warm and tingling. 

  
Soon he begins to apply pressure to your throat and you're gasping for air, fighting him off, his face becomes cold and unreadable and you are unable to scream. Slowly life is sucked out of you and you feel the dark closing in around you so you stare at his beautiful face for the last time before succumbing to the darkness. He lifts you body off the ground and throws you over the balcony. Your body falls three stories before it hits the cold hard ground. You are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not what you expected, I'm sorry.. there's probably a special place in hell for me..


End file.
